Be With You Forever
by YuriFan300
Summary: Reo has been with Mai for quite a while now. And with them in their third-year, things start to get a little difficult since the school year is almost ending. Mai hasn't been spending time with Reo that much nor Reo hasn't seen her for the last couple weeks. What's worse is that there are rumors going around that Mai might be moving with her family after finishing their school year
1. Prologue

**Be with You Forever**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Mai X Reo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters. **

**Bonus: Eris and Shizuku will featured later in the story.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. My name is YuriFan300 and I'm new to this site. I love writing stories, so I think this might be a good opportunity to write them on here, starting with Sono Hana series. I might not be the best writer, but I'll do whatever I can. Also, there might be some references from the OVA, Drama CD, the light and visual novel and so on. So, without further ado, enjoy the story! **

"_I love you, Reo. The one I love most is you . . . and I want to be with you forever."_

Her words go through my head like a river flowing while sitting at my desk, staring off into space. While listening to the teacher's boring lecture, my mind is completely on one specific person: Mai Sawaguchi, the one I love. I, Reo Kawamura, had fallen in love with her. We've been a couple for a long time now, even right now as third years. We've had some good and bad times, but we still love each other no matter what.

The first time I met her, she seemed like the coolest girl at St. Michaels School for Girls. She's very mature, athletic and has two little siblings: one brother, one sister. I, on the other hand, come from a rich family, but used to be a very lonely girl with no one to talk to. When we first met, I felt like the world I used to be in has shattered and I entered a new one. She was the one who made my world become a better place. Since then, the two of us became a couple and never stopped caring for each other.

As the bell rings, I let out a soft sigh of happiness as more thoughts of Mai appear in my head. Her soft shoulder-length blue hair, her slender body, and that cool voice of hers . . .

"Reo?"

. . . and that awesome outfit she wore when we went out our date that one time. Oh, I just want to see that again.

"Reo!"

"AH!" This time, I heard her voice, which is Mai's, and I practically jumped in surprise, almost falling over my chair.

"Class is over, you know."

"Really? When?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Honestly, Reo, you should've paid more attention rather than spacing out like that," she scolds.

"I-I apologize." Come to think of it, it was rather embarrassing, too.

Just then, a smirk creeps up on Mai's face and leans in close to me, making my face go really hot. "So, Reo. You were thinking of me, weren't you?"

I immediately avert my eyes to avoid her evil smile. "I-It's none of your business!"

"Oh, come on! I even heard you sigh in happiness just when class ended. I just had to wait for the right moment to ask you this." She hugs me tightly from behind. "So tell me, Reo: were you thinking of me?"

Her whispering in my ear sent chills down my spine. Still looking away, I give her a quick nod.

"And? What was it about?"

"Mai, you idiot. Don't you know that people will see us like this?"

"Don't worry. Don't worry. I love staying like this and I won't let go until you tell me."

G-geez, does she have to be all that pushy? "It's . . . it's your . . ."

"It's my what?"

I shut my eyes and shout, "It's your kissing! There, you happy?"

"My kissing, huh?" She rubs her chin thoughtfully.

"Y-yes! I thought about the way it's so passionate and gentle and . . . it makes me want to stay like this . . . forever." I mutter out the last part, hoping Mai didn't hear me.

Unfortunately, she did and now her face is really close to mine while caressing my cheek. "Then, shall I give it to you for real?"

"What!? N-no way! What if someone sees us?"

"I told you not to worry," she whispers in my ear. "School's over and everyone's gone home now."

"Wait, Mai—Mmph!" Before I can even protest, she leans in and presses her lips against mine. I try to resist, but her grip is too strong. Finally, I no longer resisted and return the kiss.

After about 30 seconds, we part our lips to catch our breath and stare at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"I love you, Reo," she whispers.

"I love you, too, Mai," I whisper back. I quickly give her a hug. "W-will you be by my side forever l-like you promised?"

"Of course, Reo," she says as she hugs me back. "You know I'll always be by your side. You're the one I love."

Both of us separate and stare at each other again. Then, we lean in and give each other one last warming kiss. Nothing can ruin this moment. I love Mai very much and I want to stay by her side forever as well.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I know it's a short chapter, but I'll try expanding it later on. As I said before, I'm trying my best to match the characters' personalities and stuff. Oh, and that quote is from the Drama CD "Suki, Suki Mai san". Feel free to give some suggestions and don't forget to review.**


	2. Picnic

**Chapter 2**

**Picnic**

**Yay! Another chapter! And . . . Shizuku and Eris appear in this chapter, too! I decided to put them there since Mai and Reo are friends with them most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters. Enjoy! **

Late afternoon, I finished some of the homework when my phone begins to ring. I pick it up to notice that the call is from Mai. I flip it open and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Reo," she says on the other line. "How's it going?"

"Been fine. I just finished the last of my homework. What's up?"

"Oh, I was wondering if the two of us can go on a picnic tomorrow, unless you don't have any plans."

"Oh, n-no! I don't have any plans! I can come!" Not that I need to make plans anyway since I'm mostly alone at this apartment.

"Goodie. Well then, shall we meet tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll see you later, Reo."

"Bye."

I close my phone to end the call, walk over to my bed and lay flat on it while staring at the ceiling. Come to think of it, we never really gone out together due to huge amounts of homework and tests we had to study. But now that it's over, she and I can hang out again. _This is so exciting!_ I think to myself. _I finally get to spend time with Mai! I wonder what food I should bring to the picnic. I'll probably buy something from the store to make things easier._ Usually, Mai's the one cooking for me. I, on the other hand, end up buying candy or other sweets from the convenience store. But I'm suspecting Ma is going to get on my case about eating healthy since it's a picnic, so I might not to bring anything at all. The most important thing right now is spending my time with my beloved.

"Mai . . ."

I softly giggle as I softly call out her name.

"W-w-w-w-what the heck is this!?"

Before me are two older girl sitting on a large green blanket with a basket between them.

"Hello, Reo-san," the black haired girl greets.

"Oh, Reo! Good to see you!" the blonde haired girl next to her says cheerfully.

I recognize those two girls: the black haired girl, Shizuku Kirishima and the blonde one, Eris Shitogi. They are current students at St. Michael's Junior College. Mai and I first met them when we were at the open-air baths and became friends with them ever since. I take a look at Shizuku who is dressed in a fine blue kimono while Eris is wearing a black dress. Mai is wearing a pink tank top and blue shorts while I'm wearing a light blue dress.

Anyway, I'm shocked to believe our two upperclassmen showed up without Mai even telling me. _Ohh, guess who's paying for this!_ I mentally growl at this.

"Surprised, Reo?" Mai teases.

"Surprised!? Y-you didn't say anything about Shizuku and Eris coming along!" I exclaim.

"That's why I wanted to surprise you."

"Grrrr!" I just wanted to bite the life out of that girl!

"Actually, Erisu and I got a call from Mai-san," Shizuku explains. "Both of us didn't really have any plans this weekend, so we agreed to have a picnic together with just the four of us."

"It's so much better than having two people!" Eris adds, cheerfully. "We're so happy that all of us are having a picnic together!"

"Y-yes . . . very happy indeed." I can't believe that Mai would set things up like this. I thought it was just she, and I alone together.

"What's the matter, Reo?" Mai asks, looking at me in concern. "You seem a little dejected."

"Who? Me? No!" I lie, trying to laugh it off.

"You're so cute when you're dejected!" Eris butts in while childishly giggling.

"Stop it, Eris!" I shout at her.

"Now, now," Shizuku says, "Why don't we all start the picnic and have a good time, okay?"

"Fine," I mutter as I take an apple from the basket Mai brought along.

So far, the picnic is going pretty well. Everyone is eating and having a good time, and chatting up a storm. I, on the other hand, rarely spoke to anyone. Even though I'm with Mai right now, I'm still very upset that the two of us don't get some alone time. Besides, she and Shizuku are mostly chatting away along with Eris laughing along the conversation. The school year is ending pretty soon, too. I'm wondering what we'll do after Mai and I graduate . . .

"Reo?"

"Eh?" I look up to notice Eris giving me a worried look. "What do you want, Eris?"

"I just wanted to know if you're alright. If not, I can give you a hug."

I turn my head away, feeling intense heat coming from my face. "N-no way. I'm not a little kid, you know."

"Oh, come on. It won't hurt."

"No." Being hugged by Eris feels . . . kind of different than Mai's. Not that I wanted a hug anyway, but I'm just saying.

Just then, it was like a football player is tackling me.

"Reo~!" Just as I suspected, Eris tackled me into a hug and squeezes me tightly. "I just can't help it, Reo! You're just so darn cute!"

"H-hey!" I try to protest. "Didn't I say 'no'?"

"Oh, you're so soft and cuddly! It's like I'm holding my own doll~!"

"Let go of me right now!"

"But I don't want to! Can't I stay like this a little bit longer?"

"I said no!" I successfully squirm out of her arms and pant like a dog. "G-geez, Eris! You could have suffocated me!"

"I was just showing my affections for you," Eris reasons while giggling.

"L-like that will ever happen. Besides, M-Mai is the one who should be hugging me like this."

"Reo?" It seems like Mai had heard me. "You really mean that?"

I quickly nod. "B-But it's not like I want it or anything! I'm just saying this because I'm nice, you got that!"

"Yes, yes," Mai says as she quickly wraps her arms around me. "You truly are adorable, Reo."

"Mai, you idiot," I mumble as I push her off and cross my arms while blushing like crazy.

"You two are so cute together," Shizuku says, giving a slight giggle.

"Indeed," Eris agrees. "You two are a perfect fit."

"Why, thank you!" Mai says. "Yes, we get that a lot from the girls at school."

"Speaking of school, are you guys going to the St. Michael's Junior College next year?" Shizuku inquires.

Mai smile fades as she looks down at the ground. I have a feeling that something is wrong when Shizuku mentioned that.

"I . . . don' t know," she replies softly. "I may . . . have other plans."

Other plans? What does she mean by that?

"Oh, my," Eris says, having a worried look on her face. "I hope it isn't anything serious."

Mai just stays silent and continues eating her sandwich. I can't believe what I'm hearing just now. If Mai has other plans, then will we still be together?

"Don't worry," she assures our two upperclassmen. "It's nothing serious."

"Okay," Shizuku says as she takes the last bite of her food. "But I'm worried, Mai-san. I was hoping we would meet each other next year so that we'll continue our secret society thing we would always do."

That would be their "Black Haired Secret Society" they have together, in which I still have no idea what it's about nor do I even care because they wouldn't tell me at all.

"Oh, I'd love to, Shizuku-sama. But it all depends on how it goes with my family," Mai says.

Her family? What does she mean by that?

Shizuku hesitates for a bit and slowly nods. "I understand. Then, I won't ask any further. This is your business only."

Eris nods in agreement. "We hope you'll be alright."

Mai just nods as she finishes the last of her sandwich. I, on the other hand, just sit there, staring at the ground in confusion, disappointment and maybe anger at the same time. Something is going on with Mai and I want to know right now!

"Um, Mai," I try to call out to her.

But she's already busy eating, looking like she doesn't want to talk right now. I guess I'll have to wait until after the picnic.

With the sun setting, the four of us are getting ready to leave and say our good-byes. However, I just didn't want to leave just yet.

"Hm? Reo? What's wrong?" Mai asks as she notices me tugging at her shirt.

"M-may I give Eris and Shizuku a hug?" I ask.

"Oh, s-sure." She probably wasn't expecting me to say that after I yelled at Eris for doing it by force.

I slowly walk over and give Shizuku a hug first. I just want to have the last bit of memories with them if something were to happen after graduation. I then hug Eris, rather tightly, but firmly. Even though I dislike her at times, we're still friends. Eris gently hugs me back and strokes my hair.

"There, there," she says, softly. "Everything will be okay."

Though I give her a slight nod, something tells me that everything will not be okay. After letting go, we say our good-byes and go our separate ways.

**A/N: Oh, my! I can sense some drama coming up! What will happen then? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. And I apologize if I overdid it with Eris's personality. She seems like a very cheerful person, so I made her that way. Feel free to give some suggestions and questions and don't forget to review! **


	3. Rumors

**Chapter 3**

**Rumors**

**Another chapter! Hooray! Well, since I have nothing else to say, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

I stand at the front door at Mai's house as I ring the doorbell. Usually, Mai should be out by now and we were almost never late to school. When there's no answer, I ring the doorbell again. This time, when the door opened, only Mai's mother came out.

"Oh," she says. "Are you waiting for Mai, Reo?"

I just nod my head.

"She's going to be a little late today," she says, sadly. "You can go on ahead and walk by yourself."

I hesitate for a bit before giving her another nod and leaving the house. I would've protested if I wanted to, but I felt that wasn't necessary. I'm wondering what Mai's up to today. She's been acting strangely since we had our picnic with Eris and Shizuku. And I still have no idea what her "other plans" are after we graduate.

* * *

I arrive at the school and head to the classroom with a minute to spare. It felt really awkward walking to school without Mai by my side. It's not the first time it's been like this, though. There are times when Mai is absent because she's sick or something, so I end up running to her house in the middle of the school day and take care of her. Oh . . . now that I mentioned it, it takes me back to the time when I was sick and Mai had left school just to take care of me . . .

"Reo-sama?"

"Ah!" Someone's voice called my name, which startles me out of my thoughts. There stands one of my classmates having an apologetic look on her face.

"Do you need something?" I ask.

"My apologies, Reo-sama," she says. "But I was going to ask you about Mai-sama. Is she here today?"

"N-no," I answer, rather softly. "She said she was going to be late, though."

"I see," the girl says and bows. "Sorry to disturb you, Reo-sama." With that, she leaves.

I let out a huge sigh as I sit down on my desk and get out my materials to prepare for the lesson. I still have no idea why everyone would add "sama" to my name, including Mai's, but I think after we became a couple, the girls started to call us that. It's like we were famous for some reason. Though, I don't like all that attention to begin with.

Right when class started, the door suddenly slides open and out comes Mai, panting like she had run a marathon.

"Sorry I'm late!" she apologizes.

"Well, you're just in the nick of time, Sawaguchi-san," the teacher says. "That's pretty unusual for you to be this late to class."

"My apologies, ma'am," Mai says again.

"Go take your seat now. The lesson already started."

Mai gives her a quick nod before rushing towards her desk, without giving me a wave or glance at me. I couldn't blame her, though. She was sort of late, but didn't bother to give some kind of explanation or anything. I guess I have to talk to her after class.

* * *

After a long boring lesson, class finally ends and I stand up to talk to Mai and ask her what the heck is going on. But that doesn't happen. She immediately gets up from her seat, grabs her stuff and heads off to her next class, laving me standing here, dumbfounded. Darn it! This is really starting to bug me now! I have to find out what's going on sooner or later!

By the time lunch arrived, I look around for Mai so we can sit alone together in the back rear garden where we usually eat. But she's nowhere to be found. Did she already go ahead to our usual spot and is waiting for me? Maybe that's it! With a burst of speed, I sprint out of the classroom, exit the school and head over to the back rear garden.

"Mai! Mai!" I call out. "I wanted to ask . . . you something."

By the time I arrived, she was not there. What the heck? Now she's starting to tip me off! First she was completely ignoring me, then she won't eat lunch with me. When I get through with her, she's going to pay big time! So I ended up eating lunch by myself.

When the school day is over, I look over at Mai, who is quickly packing her things and is about to sprint out of the classroom. Not on my watch!

"Hey!" I shout as she exits the classroom. "Come back here!" I quickly exit the classroom as well, but now Mai is very far from where I am. But that won't stop me from catching up to her. I may not be as athletic as her, but I can still run fast. Summoning all my strength, I sprint after Mai until both of us exit the school.

"Mai!" I call out again. But she still wouldn't listen. Time for desperate measures. I take off one of my school shoes and chuck it directly at Mai's head. WHAM! Instantly, she falls flat on her face, stopping her from running any further.

"Ha! I got you this time!" I say with a smirk on my face as I stand over Mai with my shoe in the air, read to pummel her some more if she doesn't give me an explanation.

"What the heck was that for!?" Mai shouts.

"For ignoring me the whole day, you dumb butt!" I shout back. "Tell me what's going on right now, or I'll hit you with my shoe!"

"Don't bother! It's none of your business anyway!"

None of my business? "Mai, you idiot! Can't you see that I'm at a loss here? You've been acting very strangely since the picnic and you didn't bother to give me an explanation! What the heck is going on!?"

She frowns as she turns her head away. "I told you, it's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home right away." With that, she dusts herself off, and runs off to her home.

So now she's keeping secrets from me? I can understand her "Secret Black Haired Society" thing as a secret, but to keep something very serious from me is beyond me. I thought we were lovers and told each other everything. Why, Mai? Why?

* * *

A week soon passes and I've been doing nothing but think about Mai. She hasn't been showing up to class on time, nor does she want to spend any time with me. Every time I ask her why, she would not answer me and continue whatever she's doing. For the most part, I'm all alone, with no one to talk to. And at the end of the day, I always end up walking home alone. Most of the time, I would just lie in bed at my apartment, only thinking of Mai and how much I miss her. This was the worst week of my life without Mai.

* * *

It's the start of another week of school and Mai still hasn't been able to walk with me, so I ended up walking by myself again. As soon as I step foot in the classroom, everyone's eyes were directly toward me. At first, I thought I did something wrong to anger them, but I don't recall any of that. Instead, the girls start murmuring some things to each other that made my heart sink.

"Mai-sama's absent again?"

"I believe so. It's been a week since she's like this."

"We even noticed that she's not spending her time with Reo-sama that much either."

"That's scary. Could there be something serious going on?"

"I heard that it has to do with Mai-sama's family."

Another girl gasps. "No way! I heard about it, too! Since the school year is ending, Mai-sama has been working non-stop not only at school, but at home as well. So, it definitely has to do with her family."

I quietly move closer to the group of girls talking while listening to every word carefully.

"Well, if it has to do with Mai-sama's family, does that mean she's probably moving after the school year ends?"

"Most likely, since she's been so busy at home lately."

What? Mai will be moving? At the end of the school year? And she'll leave me all alone forever?

"That's a shame," one of the girls continue. "I would miss that girl. She's been a very good representative not only to the class, but to the whole school."

"Indeed. She's even able to keep Reo-sama under control when no one else can. That was very brave of her."

"I'm going to miss Mai-sama when she leaves."

"I miss her already."

I can't stand this conversation any longer, so I sneak away from the group and rush out of the classroom with tears stinging my eyes. Why, Mai? Are you really going to break our promise?

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. After what I had heard in the classroom this morning, I cannot stop thinking about how Mai would do such a thing. Both of us promised each other that we would always be together forever. Would she really break our promise? Argh! This is so frustrating and heartbreaking at the same time. In the end, I never got any sleep.

**A/N: Are the rumors actually true? Will Reo be able to talk to Mai anytime soon? Tune in next time to find out! Feel free to give out any questions, concerns or suggestions and don't forget to review!**


	4. Pain

**Chapter 4**

**Pain**

The next morning, I didn't even bother going to Mai's house to check if she's ready, for what I know that she's going to be late again. Once I get in the classroom, I just go straight to my desk and get out the materials to prepare for the lesson. Once the bell rings, class starts right away and I look toward the door, waiting for it to fly open and Mai would appear. But that doesn't happen at all, even after 5 minutes. I sigh softly as I rest my head on my hand while listening to the teacher talking non-stop.

Once class ends, everyone immediately gets up from their seats to get to their next class. I, however, stay seated for a little longer, looking down at the floor. When will Mai be back? When will we ever be together?

"Is everything all right, Reo-sama?" a classmate of mine asks.

"I'm fine," I reply, not even looking at her.

"But, Reo-sama," another girl says. "You've been kind of down lately for the past week."

"I said I'm fine!" I snap, slamming my hands on the table while standing up.

My outburst must have startled the girls and I realized it once I noticed it.

"E-excuse me," I mutter as I grab my tuff. "I need to be alone for a bit. I'm sorry." I quickly rush out of the classroom without giving the girls an opportunity to even speak.

Once in the hall, my running slowly becomes walking and I stop for a bit. Somehow, my chest is starting to hurt. Is it because I miss Mai so much? No, I must be kidding myself. I don't miss her that much. There's just no way. Besides, she should be the one who should miss me! She was the one who's absent all day and hasn't been spending time with me. Yes, that's it! It's entirely her fault for not telling me what's going on!

"Mai . . ." I start sniffling as tears try to force their way out.

"Reo-san?" a familiar voice says.

I quickly wipe the tears and turn around. Standing before me are two girls having worried looks on their faces. One of them has long red hair that's tied in a single braid and hanging around her shoulder. The other has long brown hair with a black head-band on top.

"Kaede-san? Sara-san?" I gasp.

Kaede and Sara Kitajima, two cousins from different grades. While Kaede is considered plain and smart, Sara-san has a career as a model, but transferred here to spend time with her cousin.

"What's the matter, Reo-chan?" Sara-san asks. "Why were you crying?"

I avert my eyes to avoid contact with her. "I-I wasn't crying."

Kaede-san doesn't seem convinced. "It sort of looked like it. Can you tell us what's wrong? Where's Mai-san? I haven't seen her in a week."

"Me neither," Sara-san agrees. "I hope she's alright. She seemed not like herself lately the last time I saw her. Then, she went absent for some reason. Maybe we could pay her a visit-"

"NO!" I shout.

"Reo-san?" Kaede-san gasps, astonished about my sudden outburst.

"Y-you can't see her right now!" I explain. "It's her business only, so you shouldn't bother her."

It takes them a while to register what I said before giving me a slight nod.

"Alright, Reo-san," Kaede-san says. "We won't ask any further. But we're worried, you know? Tell Mai-san we said 'hi'."

"See you, Reo-chan," Sara-san says, softly and quickly follows her cousin.

As soon as they are out of sight, I let out a huge sigh. I hope there's not any more interruptions while I'm trying to have some piece and quiet. Not being with Mai frustrates me and I still have no idea what's going on. Maybe calling her would be my only option. Since going to her house didn't work out, I might try calling her to see what the heck is going she's up to.

* * *

At my apartment that afternoon, I had tried again and again to contact her through my cellphone. But after at least 5 calls, each other them went to voicemail. Finally, I decided to give up, close my phone and lay flat on my bed. Oh, why do things have to be this way? It's nearing the end of the school year and Mai still hasn't told me what happened. What if she really is moving and that's why she's been absent all this time? I turn my head over to my phone that is laying a few inches away from me. Tears soon sting my eyes as I roll over to the side, looking straight at the phone, hoping to get a call from her after about 5 attempts to contact her. But nothing seems to happen.

"Mai . . . please come back," I whisper as I close my eyes, wanting this nightmare to end.

* * *

A few days have passed and Mai still hasn't contacted me nor had the chance to come to school. Once again, I walked by myself all the way to the academy and just sat down at my desk with a sigh. I guess I'll just have to deal with things on my own from now on until Mai gets back, though things were already difficult without her. I've gotten a little sick of eating candy and other sweets all the time and I'm running out of money for food. Upon thinking that, my mind is filled with Mai's cooking. I think about how her food is always tasty and how Mai is always getting on my case on eating healthy. My fantasy doesn't last long as the bell snaps me out of my thoughts. Oh, well, I guess it's time for school, then more fantasizing later on.

Throughout the school day, I can only think about Mai. None of the teacher's words made it into my head during lessons either, though I was taking a few notes. Other than that, my mind is totally on Mai, besides the fact that I like her cooking. Nothing else. By the end of the day, I pack my stuff and head out of the classroom by myself. Once outside of the school, I stop and look down the path with the row of trees standing beside it. This is the exact place where I confessed my love to Mai.

****Flashback****

_I was running away from Mai that one day and she was practically chasing me almost all over campus. We ended up running towards that school's main entrance and exiting out of there. I kept on running with Mai close behind._

"_Why are you chasing me!?" I exclaimed as I stopped to turn around. _

_Mai finally stopped to catch her breath. "Be-because you're running away. Is it because you hate me? Was I a bother; always trying to help you?"_

_Hate her? "N-no way!" I looked away for a bit as I felt myself blush. "It's the opposite. It's because . . . because I like you!" I shouted out after gathering up the courage to say it._

_Mai stared at me, dumbfounded. "Like . . . me?"_

"_You're not a bother. I . . . Mai, I . . . I love you!" I finally said it. I was able to confess my love to her, because I had fallen in love with her._

_However, my confession didn't stick with Mai at first. She seemed somewhat surprised that I was able to say that out of the blue, though the other girls confessed to her before me. From then on, she was able to return her feelings back to me and both of us shared a warm, yet soothing kiss._

****End of Flashback****

I will never forget that day. A little while after the confession, both of us officially became a couple. We never left each other's side, even after I fought my parents to stay in Japan, just to be with her. I love Mai. And she loves me. But . . . if she really loves me, why hasn't she been able to tell me a darn thing? It's been almost two weeks. And I can't take being lonely any longer. I want to be with her and . . . I miss her so much. So much that I want to cry. I can already feel tears stream down my face.

"Reo-san?" a familiar, but gentle voice says from behind.

I quickly turn around and there stands before me is a girl with long blonde hair with red ribbons on each side of her head. Yuuna Matsubara.

"Y-Yuuna-san?" I stutter, trying to stifle my tears.

She offers a gentle smile as she walks towards me. "Is something the matter? You look a little down today. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"N-no, it's nothing," I lie as I avert my eyes to avoid contact. "Besides, don't you have your committee meeting with Nanami-san?" Nanami-san is Yuuna-san's lover.

"Unfortunately, it's already over," she says, sadly.

"So, where is she now?"

"She just went back home, maybe wanting to help her parents out with something. I decided to stay for a bit just to clean things up after the meeting. Then, I was on my way to get back home when I noticed you standing in the middle of the path, crying." Her expression turns serious for a moment. "Now I want you to be honest, Reo-san: Is everything really alright?"

"I-I . . ." I try to say while holding back my sobs, but the tears just keep coming. Then, I couldn't hold it any longer and bury myself in Yuuna-san's chest while sobbing my heart out, and crying out Mai's name over and over.

* * *

After I calmed down, I told Yuuna-san everything: from Mai acting strangely to hearing rumors about her moving after graduation and not her telling me anything. And Yuuna-san just sits quietly while carefully listening to my story.

"I see," she says, softly. "So, you're worried about the rumors being true and Mai-san is unable to tell you anything."

I just nod my head.

"Hmm . . ." she mumbles while putting her hand up to her chin and rubbing it. "Well, I can't be much help since you've been with Mai-san more than I have. But I can tell you this: whether the rumors are true or not, you should at least try to talk to Mai-san. Otherwise, the rumors will stick with you the whole time and make you very worried."

I look up at her astonished. "W-what do you mean?"

Yuuna-san gives me a sad smile. "The same thing sort of happened to Nanami when she heard rumors about me going on exchange once I'm done with my second year. It bothered her for a while to the point where she feared that the rumors were true. But what she didn't know was that I had turned the adults down when they were offering me to go on exchange after the year was over. By that time, when Nanami got injured, and was taken to the infirmary, I was able to tell her the truth. From then on, Nanami felt pretty stupid for hearing such rumors and should've come to me first. In the end, everything went back to normal."

After listening to her story, I realize now that I don't have to believe everything a person is saying, even if it's just rumors. But even if Mai isn't moving, why won't she tell me anything?

"Y-Yuuna-san," I stutter, feeling tears starting to come out. "I get what you're saying, but I still don't understand why Mai won't talk to me, even if I ask her what's going on."

"Then, Mai-san might have something personal that even she can't tell you. It will also explain why she hasn't been able to spend time with you for the past two weeks. It's up to her to decide whether or not she should tell you, Reo-san. Someday, she might tell you when the right time comes."

I slowly nod my head. "Okay. I understand, Yuuna-san."

She smiles at me as both of us stand up. "I'm glad. I hope you two get back together soon. I'd be really happy to see that." She then leaves.

I, on the other hand, just stand there with a pained look in my eyes. When _will _we get back together?

* * *

That night, I lay in my bed again while clutching my phone to my chest. I tried calling her a few minutes ago and just left her a voicemail saying that we need to talk. I haven't decided where we should talk, but I know that things need to be cleared up. Like Yuuna-san said, Mai may not want to tell me, but it is her decision. Though, I still want to find out what's going on just to see if the rumors are actually true.

Putting my phone away, I turn off the lights and head back to bed, hoping to get a good night's rest.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. First, I had a prom thing going on, and then I've been so busy lately because of the last day of school. But never fear! Another chapter has been made just for you guys! **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and tell me what you think of me putting Yuuna in there. **


	5. Healing

**Chapter 5**

**Healing**

Today is kind of a gloomy day. Gray clouds over the blue sky like a blanket. I'm wondering if it's going to rain today. But then again, I didn't even bother to check the weather. And . . . Mai isn't coming to school again. I'm also wondering when she'll ever be back. As I proceed to enter the school, a classmate of mine calls my name.

"Reo-sama!" she says. "Good-morning!"

"Oh, uh, good morning," I say, rather softly.

"Hm? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

Another girl approaches me. "Where's Mai-sama? Is she not coming again today?"

"Um . . . no. Sorry," I reply.

"That's a shame. Maybe she is moving after all."

"I really wanted so say good-bye to her before she leaves."

Haaa~ There they go again. Mentioning about Mai's moving again. I don't bother to listen as I just walk away from the group and head to the classroom. I bet today will be another boring lesson because we're reviewing stuff for finals. Once the bell rings, everyone gets into their seats to start the lesson, except for one girl with teal colored hair who is staring at me for some reason. I give her a dirty look and turn away to avoid her. But then, she walks by, sets down a folded piece of paper in front of me. Huh? That's rare for a person to do that. She must have something important she wants to tell me. Picking up the paper, I glance over to the teal haired girl. She gives me a nod, allowing me to unfold the paper. So I do that before the teacher comes in and I read:

_"Meet me in the classroom after school. I have something to discus with you."_

I raise an eyebrow as I look at the girl again. She just waves at me and gets out her materials for the lesson. I crumple up the paper and stuff it in my skirt pocket so that the teacher wouldn't notice. Why would this girl want to talk to me? I never knew her in my life. In fact, I never really paid attention to anyone in school except for Mai, so that's probably the reason I never even seen her before.

Throughout the school day, everything seemed uneventful as usual. All there is are reviewing for finals and other stuff we have to study for. Whenever I don't feel like paying attention, my min is somewhere else, such as filling my mind with my beloved. She usually studies with me whenever we have some tests coming up. I'm not really good with academics since I get lower grades, but with Mai's help, I feel like I can accomplish anything. My grades have even improved because of her. But since I've been without Mai, my grades are slowly declining, but only because I don't feel like paying attention to anything right now. Haaaa~ I wish she were here right now.

When the school day is finally over, I stay int the classroom with 3 other girls as everyone else leaves. I look over to them while quietly trembling as one of the girls close the door. The girl with teal colored hair approaches me.

"Now that we're alone," she says. "Let's start with first things first. What's your name?"

"U-um, my name is Reo Kawamura," I reply timidly.

"And my name is Matsuri Tojo," the girl with teal hair says. "There. Now we know each other."

"W-what is it that you want? I-I should be home by now." I need to get to the bottom of what this girl has to say.

"Oh, it won't take long," Matsuri-san assures me. "I just need you to answer one question: how long have you known Mai-sama?"

I gasp at the question. I have a feeling that something suspicious is going on. "I-I've only met her a couple days ago," I answer softly.

"Oh, come on. I know you've known her long than that." She peers in closer to me. "Now, tell me, Reo-sama: how long have you known Mai-sama?"

I hesitate for a bit before staring into the girl's eyes. "U-um, actually, I don't . . . remember."

All of a sudden, Matsuri-san quickly pushes me towards the wall and pins me against it. "Don't play with me!" she shouts. "You know how long you've been with her, so spit it out!"

"I . . . I . . ." I feel like I'm going to regret this. "I've known her since second year."

Matsuri-san calms down and rubs her chin thoughtfully. "I see. And we all know she hasn't been with you for the past couple weeks. Interesting."

I glare at her and shout, "What are you trying to say!?"

"I'm saying that I can finally tell you how I feel," she says while caressing my cheek. "I've been interested in you, Reo-sama.I love everything about you: your petite form, the lovely fluffy hair of yours and your high, but cute voice. I've been wanting to go out with you, but Mai-sama had to get in the way. So, I had to wait until the right moment to tell you this."

What . . . the heck did I hear just now? This girl, Matsuri, just confessed her love to me? This is all too confusing.

"W-wait," I try to protest. "H-how long have you been interested in me?"

"The same time you first laid eyes on Mai-sama. But since she isn't here right now, do you mind if I do this?" She immediately plants her lips against mine, making me feel very awkward. No one has kissed me other than Mai! No one! Yet, Matsuri-san, just literally kissed me!

"No!" I try to resist her kiss by pushing her away, but her grip is to strong. "Stop! I-I don't think-Mmph!"

"Shh," Matsuri-san whispers. "Let's keep going. I've never done this with anyone in my life, but it's a great feeling." She continues kissing me while the other girls were "oo"ing and "ah"ing. I try to resist her some more, but it's no use.

Once we part lips, Matsuri-san stares at me with lovestruck eyes. "I love you, Reo-sama. Please go out with me." She leans in to kiss me again.

_No,_ I think to myself. _If Mai ever sees us like this . . ._

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shout as I summon all my strength to shove her out of the way. "I . . . I can't do this!"

Matsuri-san raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You can't force me to fall in love with you when I already love someone else!" I shout at her. "And that some one is Mai! Mai Sawaguchi!"

"Oh, please," Matsuri-san scoffs. "If she really loves you, then why didn't she come back for you? Why didn't she tell you about her absence lately?"

I stop dead in my tracks after she said that. _That's what I've been wondering all along._

"Think about it. Since she's been absent for quite awhile now and didn't even bother telling you, that reaches up to a conclusion: she must be planning to abandon you."

Abandon . . . me? "N-no! I don't believe that! Besides, it's none of your business to know what Mai is doing!"

Matsuri-san just shrugs. "You're right. It is none of my business. But if you think about it, Reo-sama, if it were me, I would tell you exactly what I'm doing instead of leaving you worried sick. You've been depressed over Mai-sama's absence for a long time haven't you?"

I can only nod.

"See? She doesn't want to see you. You've probably relying on her too much and she's grown tired of your childish behavior. She must not care at all." She shakes her head as she says this.

"Liar!" I shout while tears are trying to force their way out. "Just stop all this nonsense, you blockhead!"

"No, you're the blockhead," Matsuri-san counters. "You are the reason she doesn't want to be with you."

"B-but . . . But!" I stutter while trembling. Could she be right? That takes me back to what Yuuna-san told me. Maybe Mai decided not to tell me anything because she was . . . leaving me?

"Face it, Reo-sama," Matsuri-san says. "Mai-sama is done with you. It's over."

I choke a sob as I turn and run out of the classroom, not looking back. I run and run until I reach the school's entrance and burst out of the doors. Those sky is even darker than it was before, but I could care less about that. "No!" I shout to no one as I continue to run. "That's not true! None of it is true! That's gotta be a lie!" Finally, I can no longer run and just stop to catch my breath.

"I don't . . . want to believe that!" I cry as I breath heavily from the running while tears are starting to come out. "Mai wouldn't do something like this! In fact, she would never abandon me! Never! She said she would always be there for me! She said that we'll always be together! Forever!" Matsuri-san has to be wrong! Besides, I've known Mai way longer than her! _Mai . . . _I look up at the sky as I feel a raindrop fall on my face, letting my tears flow like a waterfall.

"Ngh . . . WAAAAAAHHHHH!" At last, I can no longer hold it in and just start crying. Being without Mai is really painful, like a dagger is in my heart. I thought i could handle everything on my own, but in the end, I just couldn't. It only made things worse.

"Mai . . ." I sob as tears continue flowing. "I don't care if I'm a nuisance to you or not! I just want to be with you again! I don't want to be lonely anymore!" I choke on a sob as I shout, "I love you, Mai! I love you very much! Just please . . . let me be with you again." I sniffle as I look down at the ground. I'm just . . . so lonely without her.

"Reo?"

That voice. I can recognize it anywhere. And she's the only one, next to Eris, that she didn't add "sama" to my name. I slowly look up to see the beloved standing before me.

"M-Mai?" I've got to make sure I'm not just hallucinating or anything. "Is that you?"

"Of course, Reo," Mai says, gently while approaching me. "What would I be, a ghost?"

More tears well up as I begin to realize that Mai is truly back. I break out into sobs again as I plunge into her chest. "Mai! Mai! I . . . I . . ."

"Yes, Reo," She wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead. "I missed you, too."

I continue to cry in her arms, for I've missed her so much.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, Mai and I sit at the inside the school's entrance with Yuuna-san offering us towels to dry ourselves off. She then leaves us alone to have us talk things over.

"Mai . . . you idiot," I mumble as I turn away, feeling my face go hot.

"Huh? Why are you calling me an idiot?" Mai asks.

"I thought you loved me. You promised that we would always be together." I turn to her as tears start to force their way out again. "You promised, Mai! But . . . but . . . you broke that promise."

Mai raises an eyebrow. "What? I would never break that promise with you."

"Oh, yeah!? Then, how do you explain the fact that you were absent for two freaking weeks because you were planning on moving on me!?"

"Wait, hold it! Moving!?" Mai says, putting her hand up.

Her serious expression catches me off guard, so I simply say, "Th-that's what I heard."

"Okay, first off, I am _not _moving! Whoever started this rumor is just insane. Second, I do care how you feel. It's just that . . . it was a lot more complicated to try to be with you."

I frown at her. "What do you mean? Tell me why the heck didn't you tell me a doggone thing that left me worried sick."

Mai's eyes begin to water as she glances at the ground. Both of us sit in silence for about a minute.

"It's . . . my little brother," she mumbles.

"What?"

"It's my little brother!" Mai shouts, having tears fall from her face this time. "The truth is, we've been noticing that he's been a little ill for the past few days and thought it was a simple cold. But he actually got even worse the next day. He was coughing a lot and had a hard time breathing. It was then that we decided to take him to the hospital. While waiting, I couldn't help but worry about him. The illness he has could be fatal. Finally, the doctor came and told us about my brother's condition. It seemed that he caught a terrible virus that led him to be sick like this. During that time, I decided to be with him for a while to keep him company, along with my sister."

Oh, so that explains why she hasn't been in school.

"Even though I had fun spending time with my siblings," Mai continues. "It's still not same without you around."

I gasp at what I just heard.

"Every day, I thought about you. How lonely you were and how much pain you were suffering. I was also . . . lonely without you." Tears were starting to fall. "I'm so sorry, Reo! Please forgive me. When I was with my brother, I only cared about his health and never thought about your feelings. I could just feel . . . how lonely you must have been for the past two weeks. I'm so sorry."

I immediately wrap my arms around her as she is about to cry.

"I-it's alright," I mutter, turning my head away. "Family comes first, you know."

"Reo . . ."

"So, you're f-forgiven, Mai." I look up at her with an angry face. "But if you do something like that again, I'm going to make sure you learned your lesson the hard way."

Mai smiles with tears of happiness as she tackles me into a hug. "REO~!"

"Ah! Mai!" Both of us fall to the floor as she roughly cuddles me.

"Reo, I'm so happy we're together again! It's been so long!"

"Stop it! Don't you realize that we're getting ourselves dirty?"

"Don't worry, as long as we get dirty together, I wouldn't mind at all!"

"AHHHHHH!" I scream as I try to squirm out of her arms, but her grip is too strong."

"Mmmmmm! You're so soft and cuddly, Reo. I would never let you go. She kisses me on the cheek, making me blush even harder. "I love you, Reo."

Finally, my inner volcano has erupted as I shout at her, "MAI, YOU IDIOT!"

**A/N: I apologize for taking super darn long to update. The truth is, my computer broke, so I had to buy an new one to type this chapter. Plus, I was graduating last week, so that's another reason why, I couldn't update. Anyhoo, here's Chapter 5 for you guys. Only one more to go. And I think you're all going to love it, Mai x Reo fans! Stay tuned. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! :) **


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6  
**

**Engagement**

It felt like time had gone by super fast. First off, Mai and I finally graduated and headed off to sit on a nearby bench at the area where I fist confessed my love to Mai. Not only we graduated, but Yuuna-san and Kaede-san as well. They had plans to go to St. Michael's Junior College next year and both of us wished them the best of luck. As for Mai and me, well, she did say she had other plans, but still did not tell me what those plans were.

"Mai," I call out to her.

"Yes, Reo?" she says, turning her head towards me.

"You still owe me an explanation."

"What explanation?"

"About what your plans are after graduation!" I shout at her.

Mai just chuckles. "Oh, that." She takes something out of her bag, which is a small blue box. She then comes over, drops down to one knee and opens the box. Inside is a beautiful diamond ring, sparkling right in front of my eyes.

I'm at complete loss for words as I can feel my face go really hot. "M-Mai . . . I . . ."

"Reo," Mai says in a serious tone. "Ever since we first met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were the only one I love. We've had some good times and some bad times. But we never stopped loving each other. So, I will ask you this: Reo Kawamura . . . will you marry me?"

I try very hard not to faint over this lovely proposal Mai is giving me. So, is this what she meant by "other plans"?

"U-um . . . y-yes," I say, softly as I slowly insert the ring onto my left ring finger.

With that completed, both of us share a passionate kiss that felt like eternity. Now I'm certain: we are really going to be together forever.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I thought about writing more, but I thought I would just end it here. I might write a sequel to this if any of you guys like me to. Till then, I will be writing the next fanfic "Cuddle with You" starring Rikka x Sayuki. And then, maybe a Takako x Runa fanfic soon after. I just have so many ideas in my head I just can't pick one! Well, anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
